peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 September 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-09-18 ; Comments *Peel is back in the hot seat after missing his shows last week: *JP: "The reason for this was because I was in hospital. I went away from you a regular guy and I come back to you a diabetic. In a way I'm sort of quite pleased about this, because over the past year or so I've been developing all these rather disagreeable symptoms and getting frightened about them and thinking that any one of them could take me to the next world at any moment, and then I go into hospital and have all these rather embarrassing tests - well, not embarrassing at all - you know, nerve-wracking tests and then they come back and say, 'actually you're diabetic and there are things that can be done about it' and they're being done and I feel amazing better already." *The competition in tonight's show is to win tickets to go and see Gene play live the following evening at Maida Vale, which will be broadcast on the programme. The question is set by Lyn the office junior's replacement, "the boy David". *Peel claims not to understand how to respond to a request to give a "shout out" to a listener. "I'll have to consult with one of the lads", he laughs. Sessions *Stereolab #6. First broadcast of sixth and final session. Session included in full on ABC Music: Radio 1 Sessions (Strange Fruit), 2002. Tracklisting :JP: "I'm back and I'm fat." *PJ Harvey: No Girl So Sweet (LP - Is This Desire?) Island :JP: "Well, I don't know how important the Mercury Music Prize is, but I'm glad that PJ Harvey won it." *Bama & The Family: Get Up In Your Hotpants (7") Lenar *Stereolab: Nothing To Do With Me (session) *Deetron: Vertigo (12") Rotation Records :JP: "The thing that I worried about most last week even worried more about it than about my own health was the safety of Laura Cantrell because we knew she worked in the financial section of Manhattan and Anita and myself had tried for three or four days to get through to her and finally did get through and she's fine." *Laura Cantrell: The Way It Is (LP - Not The Tremblin' Kind) Spit & Polish :JP: "I had to take that out of the CD player in my car in order to play it in tonight's programme... Unmissable record, I think. How anybody can live without it, I simply do not know." *Solex: The Dot On The I Between The H And The T (CD - Low Kick And Hard Bop) Matador *Quarks: Still (LP - Raumschiff Monika) Monika Enterprise *Stereolab: Dolly Rocker (session) *Bush Chemists: What About The Dub (LP - Dub Fire Blazing) Dubfire *Pulp: Bad Cover Version (LP - We Love Life) Island *Sonic: Cannibal (12") Fuse Records *Les Sexareenos: Oh Mom (Teach Me How To Uncle Willy) (LP - 14 Frenzied Shakers) Sympathy For The Record Industry :JP: "I suspect that the Uncle Willy must have been yet another bizarre dance and how great it would be to be able to say, I am the one person left on Earth who knows how to do the Uncle Willy. It is the one thing which I've missed out on life, apart from professional football, I would love to be a great dancer and to be a repository of all these dances, like the Uncle Willy, that nobody remembers, or very few people knew in the first place." *Jack Norton Y Los Fugitivos: Among The Blades Of Snow (LP - Songs From An Empty Tomb) 30/30 Industries *Aleph: Circle Line :JP: "I'm sorry about the confusion at the start. I sometimes think that my heroic struggles with the technology really are the soul of this programme." *Gene Krupa & His Orchestra: Disc Jockey Jump - Pig's Big 78 2001 *Stereolab: Baby Lulu (session) *Rip-Off Artist: Cream (LP - The Kids Are Alright) Quatermass :JP: "Of course there was once upon a time a band called Cream." *Cream: Tales Of Brave Ulysses (LP - Disraeli Gears) Reaction *Orchestre National De Barbes: Poulina (LP - Tea In Marrakech) Earthworks *Gaji: Hungry (LP - Focus/Fluid/Daub) ZK Records *White Stripes: Rated X (Live at the Hotel Yorba) (b-side 'Hotel Yorba' single) XL Recordings *Sights: I Can't Stand You (LP - Are You Green?) Fall Of Rome *Akanoid: Dawn (12") Insolation *Stereolab: Naught More Terrific Than Man (session) *Charlie Kunz: Grandma Said / I Miss You In The Morning / Nice People (LP 'The Very Best Of') Prism Leisure :JP: "This is especially, entirely and exclusively for The Pig, who's had an awful lot to put up with this week and has been utterly wonderful - as she is every week." *Capris: There's A Moon Out Tonight :JP: "One of the most extravagantly beautiful records of all time, I think." *Zeke: Crossroads (LP - Death Alley) Aces And Eights File ;Name *John Peel 18-09-01.mp3 ;Length *2:00:07 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions